1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a gas bag which is interposed between an occupant of a vehicle and the structure of the vehicle or a part thereof by being inflated at the time of an emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Conventionally, a gas bag is used which is adapted to be inflated between an occupant of a vehicle and the structure of the vehicle or a part thereof when necessary such as during an emergency.
This gas bag is arranged such that a gas is injected into it from a gas generator, when necessary, so as to be inflated. Straps are provided to the gas bag in such a manner as to stretch between opposing portions of the gas bag to allow the configuration of the gas bag to be maintained in a predetermined state when it is inflated.
A flexible material such as the one used for an occupant-restraining webbing may be employed for the straps, and opposite ends thereof may be respectively sewn to opposing portions of the gas bag.
However, since a large load is applied to these straps during inflation of the gas bag, it is necessary to strengthen end portions of the straps that are secured to the gas bag. Generally, a sewn structure is adopted in installing the straps, so that a sewing thread is used. Hence, portions of the straps sewn so as to firmly secure the opposite ends of the straps increase in number. Consequently, there have been disadvantages in that the gas bag, when folded, has a drawback of becoming thick, and that a long period is required in the sewing operation.